IL-17, a T-cell derived cytokine present e.g. in rheumatoid arthritis (RA), acts as a pro-inflammatory cytokine, particularly in conjunction with IL-1 and TNF-α (Chabaud M & Miossec P (1999) Arthritis Rheum 42, 963-970; Awane M et al (1999) J. Immunol 162, 5337-5344). IL-17 induces MMP production and downregulates TIMP (Jovanovic D V et al (2001) J. Rheumatol. 28, 712-718), and blockage of IL-1 and IL-17 has a synergistic effect on inflammation and bone destruction in vivo (Chabaud M & Miossec (2001) Arthritis Rheum 44, 1293-1303). Inappropriate or excessive production of IL-17 is associated with the pathology of various diseases and disorders, such as rheumatoid arthritis (Witowski et al., 2004 Cell Mol Life Sci 61:567-579), osteoarthritis, loosening of bone implants, acute transplant rejection (Antonysamy et al., 1999, J Immunol 162, 577-584; van Kooten et al., 1998, J Am Soc Nephrol 9, 1526-1534), septicemia, septic or endotoxic shock, allergies, asthma (Molet et al., 2001, J Allergy Clin Immunol 108, 430-438), bone loss, psoriasis (Teunissen et al., 1998, J Invest Dernatol 111, 645-649), ischemia, systemic sclerosis (Kurasawa et al., 2000, Arthritis Rheum 43, 2455-2463), stroke, and other inflammatory disorders. Antibodies to IL-17 have been proposed for use in the treatment of IL-17 mediated diseases and disorders; see for instance, WO 95/18826 and the discussion in the introduction thereof.